divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aptitude Test/Alexandra Malik
Name: Alexandra Malik. Gender: Female. Parents Faction: Erudite. Desired Faction: Erudite. Least Desired Faction: Abnegation. Current Age: 18. Appearance: Personality: Alexandra is sweet and caring. She isn't shy to speak her mind at all. She hates sluts, flirts and jackasses. She is really protective of her closest friends and would do anything to protect them. She misses her siblings dearly for obvious reasons. History: Alexandra was born in a warm June 7th to Jacob and Louise Malik. She is the youngest out of four siblings. It was David, the oldest, Nicholas, the second oldest, Jack, the third oldest, and Alexandra, the youngest and only girl. Alexandra's parents, Jacob and Louise, were expecting a boy, but instead, they ended up with a girl, which made them detest her. David, who was 9 when Sapp was born, and Nicholas, who was 6, hated Alexandra and never wanted to play with her. Jack, being only three when she was born and not really understanding anything, loved her and protected her. As Alexandra grew up, she began to hate the Erudite more and more, with the exception of her brother, because they were arrogant bullies. Once Alexandra began school, she got bullied. Overall, her childhood was a sad one. All of that did change when David turned 15. David and Nicholas began to realize how bad the Erudite treated their sister and how Jack protected her. They came to their senses and began defending their sister and protecting her from their parent's wrath. Having no other choice, Jacob and Louise began to abuse of their other two sons as well. Didn't I mention it? Jacob and Louise abused of Alexandra, because she was a girl instead of a boy. Since Jack always protected her, they began abusing him too. Anyways, once David turned 16 and the ceremony came, he secretly said his good-byes to his siblings, as he knew he had to change factions. He left Nicholas in charge to protect his younger brother and sister from their parents. Hoping that his siblings would join him when the time was right, he switched from Erudite to Abnegation, as he wanted to help others. Enraged with David's choice, the beatings got worse. Of course, Nicholas kept his promise and protected his siblings until he turned 16, in which he left Jack in charge and changed from Erudite to Amity, as he wanted peace. Of course, their parents were even more mad as another one of their children left them. The beatings were worse, but they had made a deal. Well, Jack and his parents did. Jack would take his usual beatings as well as Alexandra's, much to her distaste. That's what happened. Alexandra didn't get beaten for three years, until Jack's turn to choose factions came. He knew he what his choice was going to be and told the remaining members of his family. When his parents heard, they got mad. VERY mad. But, Jack threatened to tell every single one of their secrets if they touched him or his sister. Either way, he had to say the secrets, as he was going to go under a Truth Serum for the initiation of his chosen Faction. He switched from Erudite to Candor. His parents never touched Alexandra, until he spilled every single dirty secret about the beatings, when he went under the serum. Shocked, the Candor notified the Erudite, and the child service workers, as well as the police and took care of Alexandra's parents. Alexandra was put in an orphanage, until someone adopted her. It was a nice and humble couple with three children. At first, Alexandra didn't trust them, but eventually began growing on to them. The children were triplets, Lottie, Waliyha, and Phoebe. They were the same age as Alexandra. Apparently, they had 2 older siblings named Zayn and Louis, which were twins that had chosen Dauntless. When the time came, Alex took her test. Weapons: She always has a dagger hidden with her. For precaution only. Aptitude Test }}